Grim Reaper Association Down Time - Lemons
by ImpofShadows
Summary: This is essentially a smutfest with almost little plot. It revolves around the Grim Reapers that we have all grown to love and an OC Secretary named Lilith. Warning: Sexual content and foul language. Includes homosexual pairings, BDSM, orgies and alot more kinky shit. Do not read if sensitive to such things.
1. Chapter 1

**My screams could be heard throughout the hallways. His soft moans and panting barely audible by the others as he fucked me ruthlessly from behind. I clung to the top of the desk I was bent over, fearing the wooden frame would break from the amount of force he was using. He slowed as he felt my walls constricting; marking my nearing of completion. "Finish with me, " he whispered huskily into my ear, softly nibbling down my neck before biting on that sweet spot that drove me wild. I could feel his hard cock twitching as he rhythmically pushed in and out, each thrust going deeper. " Call my name, " I whimper through clenched jaw, " When we finish... Call my name..."**

"Lilith," a male's voice calls my name as two strong hands grip my shoulders, shaking me awake with a start. I open my eyes to be blinded by the florescent lights of the Reaper Headquarters and the glare of my supervisor, William T. Spears as he removed his hands. "Care to explain why you are sleeping on the job, " he questions, adjusting his glasses with the scythe in his typical manner of portraying annoyance.

"I... uh... well, " I stammer as I hear snickering and faint giggling coming from the open adjoining offices. With a quick glance I see Ronald and Grell peeking from behind the door frames. William raises his free hand silencing me. " Bring me a latte and meet me in my office for your punishment, " he barks, walking into his private office on the other side of the small reception area and slamming the door shut behind him.

Once the door was firmly shut, I stood and tucked my loose hair behind my ears. Laughter erupting from the two reapers as they rushed to my side, mocking me as I headed into the main hall to get William's latte from the cafeteria coffee bar. I sigh realising that today is going to be a very long day.

William's POV

She was truly beautiful; her auburn hair in a traditional braid going down to the middle of her back, her green eyes still half-lidded with sleep, her slight stammer as she tried to think of an excuse to sleeping while on the clock.

"What shall I do with you my dear Lilith, " I ponder as I sit down in the cushiony seat at my desk , "I could always bend you over my lap and give you a few swats." I couldn't help but imagine the latter image as I softly started rubbing my hardening member through my trousers. " I bet you make the most wondrous noises in the throws of passion, similar to the faint moan that escaped your lips while sleeping.

My daydreaming was cut short as I hear the two slackers erupt into laughter. " You two, " I snarl through the intercom, " Isn't there supposed to be someplace better for you to be, say on the field doing your jobs." I hear immediate silence and the door shutting behind them as they hurriedly left.

"Really, what am I to do for your punishment, " I mumble aloud as I desperately think of a suitable first - offense punishment. She could clean his office but glancing around I couldn't find an error nor single flaw. She was a rather diligent private assistant. A sexy, intelligent private assistant at that.

A faint knock on the door signals I am out of time for decisions and respond with a soft "Enter."

I look to see Lilith carrying a steaming espresso drink and placing it gently on my desk before me. She stands right at the foot of my desk, head hung down in an ashamed manner and hands grasped in one another.

"William, I am truly sorry for sleeping, " she apologises.

"Lily, what is going on with you, " she raises her eyes to meet mine, a mixed look of confusion and amusement at the abbreviation of her name. "It is not like me to have to reprimand you. Are you feeling ill."

She shrugs her shoulders and looks back down at her feet, lost for the words to say.

Lilith's POV

I stood before him, fighting for the right words to say. I can't tell him how I truly feel. He is my boss, and the most straight-laced reaper I have ever met. I have to try so hard to keep my comments to myself as it is, how much longer can I take of this.

"What do you see fit for your punishment, " he asks only to have me shrug once again. William gets up slowly and walks to my side. He grasps my chin and lifts my face up pressing his back of his hand against my forehead. I feel the flush of colour spreading across my cheeks and as he takes his hands away I lower my gaze to see his erect dick straining against the confines of his pants. "William..." you mutter, " there is one thing I can think of that would be suffice for punishment." He cocks his eyebrow in question.

" You can always spank me."

It was like the magic words. His hand forcing my chin up again as he claimed my lips. Fervently seeking dominance as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moan as he pulls me flush against him, his dick pressed against my lower abdomen. I always forget how much taller he is to me. He bites my lower lip as he pulls away.

"Come here then, " he pulls me to his chair and as he takes his seat, pulls me down horizontally across his lap while hiking my black skirt up in the process. " How many do you see fit... 10? " he asks. "That would be reasonable."

He rubs my buttocks softly, admiring my favourite lace panties. " Count them for me, " he states as he pulls his hand back and sharply brings it down on my left arse cheek. " 1..." you whimper, " 2..." as he brings it down across my right. " 3,4,5..." quick alternating swats. I could feel my arse burning as he stopped briefly to sneak his thumb beneath my panties, brushing slightly against my wet slit. I moan loudly as he finds my clit and starts rubbing it, my hips starting bucking. He brings his other hand down hard against my arse, a force so hard I yelled. " 6..." when I finally caught my breath enough to speak. He roughly shoves one of his fingers into my twat and skillfully maneuvers it as he adds another one. The rest of the swats went by with equal strong force, working in tandem with his fingers and by the time I screamed "10", I was panting heavily and grinding against his fingers.

"Lily..." he whispers as he pulls his fingers from my dripping pussy. I look up at him as he brings the glistening digits to his mouth and greedily sucks my juices from them. "Will..."

"Oh William, my love of my life and stars in my sky, " a feminine voice sing.

"Sutcliffe fucked up again, " Ronald yelled as they both barged into the private office; catching you bent over William's lap, pussy exposed and fingers in mouth. Today is going to be a long day of explaining, as you see the shocked and intrigued looks of the offending reapers.

A/N: well there you have it. Thanks for the read and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Awkwardness You Can Slice with a Knife

"Well damn boss," Ronald says, finally breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the room. "Didn't think you had it in you to be fucking around with the assistant in the office space."

Lilith stands, fixing her attire and hair while William tries to regain his calm and proper composure.

"I feel kind of left out," Grell chips in glancing around the room at her comrades.

"Right," Ronald adds, "the least you could have done is asked if we wanted to watch."

Grell nods, "That would have been nice."

William's POV-

 _How dare them! First they barge into my office, then they make commentary about wanting to watch! Then again that could be kind of fun... hell they could probably join if for a little extra fun._

I glance over to Lily to see she is still recovering from the intrusion. "Lily," I say, my voice catching slightly, "Why don't you go get cleaned up and bring us some water." She nods in acknowledgement and moves to the door. Ronald and Grell both step apart from one another to let her leave. Silence befalls the room and the awkward level increases as no one knows quite what to say. Feeling like getting the upperhand, I stride up to them and look them straight in the eyes.

"You two just want to watch," I inquire as I assure Lily is out of earshot, "Or do you two want to join in when she gets back."

They both look at me, jaws dropped and eyes wide. "Fuck yes I do," Ronald quickly responds. Grell looks at the two of us and nods again with a smile forming, "Finally you ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for all the reads and encouragement to continue this. Here is the next chapter as promised and hope it doesn't let you down. I have also decided that Grell will be referred to as female as that is her preferred gender; any problems with that you can just deal with it. Also please note that there is going to be some homosexual content. I have also given the reapers Cellular devices, cameras and computers. Any comments, questions, reviews or even pairing requests; please do not hesitate to get in contact with me. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chaper 3 - Let the Fun Begin

* * *

 **"** You want me to do what," she inquired, her voice shaking as she spoke. She looked between the group gathered in Spear's office; William sitting comfortably in his chair, Grell balancing on the edge of the desk and Ronald standing with his back to the door.

"It is quite simple my dear," Grell spoke, her honey voice laced with mischief, "We want you to come to my house tonight so we can have our way with you."

Lilith looked over to William for further explanation, "What we have in mind is not exactly work appropriate so we do not have the necessary equipment here."

 _'Necessary Equipment... What in the Reaper realm are they wanting to do to me,'_ She thought. She glanced back at Ronald who gave his signature head nod and wink.

"Don't worry," he said, "We know what we are doing, you won't hurt you too badly."

* * *

"Are you hearing this, " Eric whispered to Alan, both of their ears pressed against the door to William's office. Alan caught Eric's gaze and whispered back, "What do you think we have to do to be able to get involved." Eric shrugged, putting his finger to his mouth to signal hush.

"Fine," they heard Lilith say, "What time shall I be there."

"8 o'clock sharp," William stated, "Grell will give you the address. You lot are dismissed."

Alan grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him away from the door and down the hall a bit. Moments later the door opened and everyone except William walked out. Lilith's face was flushed while the other two had smug looks on theirs. Alan continued to pull Eric until he was in their shared office space.

* * *

Grell couldn't help but notice how quickly Eric and Alan had fled from the door. ' _Must have been eavesdropping, those sneaky little pervs.'_ She thought, stopping in her tracks right when she got to her office door. ' _hmm, maybe I should go pay them a little visit.'_ She turned sharply on her heels and walked down the hallway to where they shared an office space. She knocked before entering, seeing them sitting at their desks with sheepish grins.

"So my little lovebirds, " Grell spoke, silencing Eric as he tried to interject, "You want in don't you."

They both looked shocked. Alan regaining composure first.

"That's it," he replied, "We don't have to do anything but say yes."

Grell smiled a sharp toothy grin and shook her head.

"Now I didn't say that," she cooed as she sauntered over to where they sat, " You will have to do something for me." Eric and Alan both glanced at each other with confused concern in their eyes.

"You see, I have to assure that you two are up to the sexual task, " She continued, " To prove this, I want to see how you two can handle each other and furthermore me."

She approached Alan, grabbing his chin in her hand she raised it to where her lips where barely touching. She felt him shudder as he connected them with a soft kiss. She ran her hands through his smooth chestnut hair, pulling him closer to her. He licked her bottom lip, nonverbally asking permission for entry which she allowed. Their tongues battled one another seeking dominance. Grell felt a hand grab her shoulder as she was pulled away from Alan's kiss. She was turned around and found herself passionately kissing the Scotsman.

A deep moan escaped Eric's throat as he felt her hands palming his aching member. She smirked into the kiss.

"My, my," she whispered into his mouth, "This is going to be fun indeed." She broke apart from him and glanced over to Alan. "Take my place Alan, I want to watch you for awhile."

Alan didn't have to be told twice as he inched his way between the two of them, capturing Eric's lips in a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Eric started unbuttoning Alan's shirt, taking care of the skull bolo tie that he sported. He slid off his jacket and tossed over the back of his chair, his partner inching the white shirt down his shoulders revealing pale smooth skin. Eric broke away from the kiss and started trailing his lips down Alan's jawline and pausing at the conjuncture between his neck and shoulder. Licking and sucking gently at that spot while Alan threw his head back with a faint groan.

Eric grabbed Alan's arse and hoisted him up onto the desk as he continued his assault on his flesh. He glanced up to see Grell staring content, palming her own crotch through the tight clothing. He pushed the smaller man's back to the desk, kissing down Alan's chest, lapping gently at his erect nipples, eliciting a high pitch moan from the man beneath him. He twisted one fiercely, pleased at the sharp cry he received.

"Eric," Alan panted, "Please the pants."

"Here," Grell said as she moved over to the pair pushing Alan aside, "Let me remove them. I would like close inspection."

Her nimble fingers worked swiftly on the button and zipper to the pants, one swift motion pulling down the briefs and pants altogether. She eyed Alan's erection, working her slender fingers up and down the shaft. ' _Not too bad, a little smaller than average.'_ She reached further down, massaging the balls gently much to the delight of Alan. She continued her hands path further down until she met Alan's awaiting anus. She smirked, ' _Exactly as I thought, bottom.'_ She fingered the entrance for a few seconds before withdrawing her hands completely. Alan pouted as she backed away and turned to the Scotsman who was watching with lust filled eyes.

"Mind if I have him for a quickie, " She asked with a wink. "Please do," Eric answered as he sat down in his office chair, " on the condition that I can jack off to it." She nodded. He opened a drawer and tossed a bottle of lube to the redhead, " You may want this, he is very tight in the beginning,"

"He wont be the one needing it," She responded as she began to strip down, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Lets see how you do in reverse roles. Alan shoot a quick glance over to Eric who had pulled his rather large dick out and was stroking it slowly. Eric had to admire the redheaded beauty, luscious long hair and well sculpted body. Yes, her genitals were that of a male but she did make a beautiful woman in all other aspects. He watched as she climbed atop of Alan, squeezing some lube on her fingers and his erection. He watched in amazement as she prepared herself, secretly wishing he was in Alan's place.

Grell, satisfied at her preparation, eased herself down onto Alan's dick. She could feel him stretching her and she threw her head back with a soft feminine moan. She began slowly rocking her hips, Alan gripping her slender hips as he met her with even thrusts. It was long of this before they quickened the pace. Grell a moaning mess and Alan panting heavily.

"I am going to cum," Alan said as Grell felt his member twitching deep inside of her. "Cum for me then, I have the top to give me my pleasure," She said as she glanced up to Eric who had just finished in his hand. With a few more thrusts, Alan released himself into the redhead, moaning in contentment. Grell eased herself off of him as he softened. She made her way over to the bi-coloured hair scotsman who smiled warmly up at her. "I assume its my turn, " he asked as he stood, removed his pants, turned around and putting his arse forward while sticky palms on his desk. She laughed at his eagerness, as she prepared him and herself.

"How often are you the bottom," Grell asked.

"Its been probably about 10 years, " he responded as she stuck a second finger in his arsehole, scissoring motion gently as he stretched for her.

"So tight," she hissed "and I am not even in you yet." With that she withdrew her fingers and pushed her own member (that she was not necessarily proud of) into him. She felt his heat like a furnace and the tightness overwhelming. She began sloppily thrusting into him, rocking him forward into the desk. They began to find a rhythm and not shortly after her release.

* * *

"Well boys," she said as they had all cleaned up and dressed, "I dare say you passed. Meet me at my place at 7 o'clock for the breaking in of the secretary, you must arrive early to hear the game plan."

"Yes, Ma'am, " they replied in unison as she departed and made her way back to her office.

She pulled her personal cellphone from the desk and sent a text message.

* * *

 _Beep, Beep_

William glanced up from the computer screen monitor he was watching and checked his personal cellphone.

 _New Message from Hot Dominatrix:_

 _Hope you enjoyed the show! They are on board for tonight's events. See you there ;)_

He smiled, looked at the clock and muttered: "5 more hours, just enough time to fix their botched soul retrieval earlier."

* * *

 **There we have ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 3 done. As I stated earlier, please do not hesitate to get in contact with me. Your feedback, reviews and comments is what feeds my writing demons. I am not kidding. Hope you all enjoyed**


End file.
